


What died didn't stay dead

by aoiwolf



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Bora and Yoohyeon are siblings, F/F, Fantasy, Half-dead half-alive character, Its going to be funny, Ok but the prologue maybe kinda creepy, Supernatural - Freeform, TW // Dead bodies, This Is Not Scary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoiwolf/pseuds/aoiwolf
Summary: What would you do if a dead body in the morgue suddenly comes back to life? Ask Bora. She brought one back to her apartment.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU
Comments: 22
Kudos: 50





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! First of all, I just want to remind you all not to read this if you are uncomfortable with dead bodies and morgues. For those who will, I assure you that this will not revolve around those. Anyways, this prologue will be kind of creepy, so I'd suggest you to read this in daylight. The next updates will not be creepy i promise. :D
> 
> disclaimer: English is not my first language, so please bare with my wrong grammars and spellings!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

Bora wanted her 2 weeks off from the hospital to be away from any kind of medicine related things. She just wanted to spend some time dancing again or go to Jeju, go diving or something. But when her father called, she already knew it would be impossible.

Her father asked for help in the free-standing forensic laboratory their family own in Changwon for 26 years already. He should not be working anymore but he refused to retire, saying he wanted to work with her daughter someday. Bora can’t ever say no to that, he’s not just a father after all, he was also her inspiration and her teacher.

Even though this is not the break she planned, she can’t deny that she enjoyed doing this with her father. Even though she’s already a doctor, she feels like she can still learn more from her father. She can’t ever trade him for anything in this world.

It’s already 7PM and she is stuck moving bodies to the morgue, while her father cleans the tools they used earlier. Her hands grip the handle of the stainless-steel trolley, with the body in a cadaver pouch on top. Before she pushes it, she opens the bag to check if she was transferring the right body.

“Toxic shock syndrome? Fuck them _aureus._ I’m sorry you had to die because of that.” She says as she reads the file on a clipboard filled with notes about the autopsy of the dead body in front of her. Toxic Shock syndrome occurs when a bacterium called _Staphylococcus aureus_ reach the bloodstream and release a shit ton of toxins. _This could’ve been prevented._ She tells herself and pushes the trolley out of the autopsy room.

As soon as she makes it to the morgue, she opens one of the doors of the mortuary freezer and slides the cadaver pouch inside. But when she is about to close it, she hears a loud thud from the other doors of the freezer. Bora looks around the morgue only to realize again that she is alone, but as the fearless woman that she is, she just shrugs it off and closes the cabinet. She’s used to this already. _There’s nothing to be scared of anymore._ She convinces herself.

Yet she lets out the loudest scream when she heard another sound from the freezer. Every hair on her skin is now standing and she feels a chill running on her spine. The sound isn’t just a thud, it was more of a knock and Bora really wants to run away but she’s too scared to even move her feet. Her breaths are going faster like her heartbeat, and her head feels lighter than ever. One more sound and it will be over for her.

“Fuck!”

Bora swears to all the gods that the voice didn’t come from her. Then suddenly one of the doors of the cabinet swings forcefully and the next thing she sees is nothing but black.


	2. Deal with the Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back already with the first chapter! i will try to update this weekly but most of the time it's going to spontaneous. :D anyways i hope you like this update!

Bora feels the cold floor behind her back and a heavy pain on the back of her head. Her mind is still confused at the fact that she’s lying down on the floor. She opens her eyes and finds herself wearing the disposable apron, hair net and a pair of gloves she used in the lab. She gets up and groans as she feels her headache becomes worse. _Nice._

Someone, that is not her, clears their throat in the room and at that point, Bora’s body stiffens. She remembers everything now, why she passed out on the floor and where the voice came from. She wants to look where the voice came from, but she couldn’t, too scared to turn her head.

“H-hi.” It came from the same person. Or thing. Bora can’t believe the situation she is in. Did some of the workers sleep inside the freezer? Or worse… is it possible for a dead person to come back to life? After an autopsy? Where the body is literally opened up? She pinches herself, hoping that she won’t feel a thing and realize that everything is just a dream. “You’re not dreaming.” Bora gulps at the sound of the same voice, which was feminine and soft, yet monotonous.

“I’m sorry for freaking you out. It’s been 30 minutes since you passed out.”

Bora couldn’t answer, still frozen in the same spot—on the floor with her back facing the dead-alive thing or whatever it is. “It’s the first time I’ve seen you here.” The dead person added.

Silence enters the room. All that Bora can hear is her heart beating loud and hear heavy breathing. She was thinking of ways to get out of the situation. Should she kill her for the second time? Should she just talk to her like a normal person? Should she just scream for help? _If I do the last one, this dead person can harm me._ She argues with herself internally. 

“I know you’re thinking of killing me for the second time or something. I’m harmless.” Bora feels another chill on her back. How the hell did it manage to know what she was thinking? “I’ve been in this morgue for 2 weeks already. If I stay for another 3 days, they will cremate my body.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Bora asks, without looking back. “Why are you alive again? Why did you let them bring you here if you weren’t really dead?” She adds, and this time she tries to find whoever she was talking to through her peripheral vision, but it wasn’t enough.

“You have a lot of questions.” Bora scoffs. Who wouldn’t have a lot of questions in this situation? “I’d love to answer them, but can you help me get out of here? I don’t wanna be incinerated.”

“How can I be sure you won’t hurt me or anything?” Bora wants to slap herself because she is somehow too intrigued to the point that she’s considering a dead’s person wish.

“Okay. Then for starters, I’m gonna say I don’t have any special powers or whatever. I’ll tell you more later.” Bora hears footsteps behind her, and it was getting closer. She feels like passing out again. “Do you have clothes?”

Bora jolts her head when the dead person whispered to her left ear, their faces are too close to each other. She meets the eyes, and she notices how the the cornea to the iris was all black—nothing but pitch black. After a few seconds, she realizes that she’s literally too close to a person. DEAD person to be exact. She stretches her arms and tries to push her but as soon as she registers the sight in front of her, she shrieked—she’s grabbing a pair of boobies. BARE BOOBIES. COLD BARE BOOBIES. Wait, no—COLD BARE BOOBIES OF A DEAD PERSON.

Bora immediately struggles to stand up and walks away. “Why are you naked?!” She asks looking at the dead person, that was sitting on the floor, naked.

“Apparently, that's how they treat dead people in a morgue.” The dead person answers, while she stands up. Now Bora has her eyes completely on a dead woman, and she will not deny it but this body is too… beautiful, with long and slender limbs, toned muscles, and veiny hands. Like it was sculpted by—wait. Bora shakes her head after having those thoughts. She shouldn’t be thinking any of those. _I’m talking to a dead person._ She reminds herself. “Will you help me?”

Bora can’t really decline anyone that asks for help. _Even a dead person._ So, she removes her disposable apron and throws it to the woman. “Wear that first. I’m going to get my coat. Lock the door.” She says as she walks to the door. “Don’t open it to anyone but me.”

\--

Bora walks past the autopsy room to her dad’s office. She finds her dad already asleep on the couch, where he always sleeps during the times he needs to stay in the laboratory. She picks up her coat from the rack, and her bag trying not to wake her father up—but she fails.

“Oh, you’re done?” Her father asks with his eyes closed.

“Yes. I’ll be going back to Seoul tonight. Yoohyeon said she forgot her keys inside the apartment.” She lies, trying not to stutter.

Her father opens his eyes when he heard Yoohyeon’s name. “I miss your sister.”

“She will come home soon. Don’t worry.” Bora replies with tones of sadness in her voice. It’s been a year ever since her sister and father fought about something, she doesn’t even know herself. Both of them would rather talk about birds and their poops than the reason why they aren’t talking anymore.

She leaves a kiss on her father’s forehead. “I’ll be going now.” Suddenly, her father grabbed her hands, causing Bora to shriek.

“Woah. Calm down sweetie. Why are you still wearing your gloves?” He asks, this time with a serious voice. This is one of the things he hates, touching him with a pair of used surgical gloves. As a doctor, it’s very unsanitary and unethical to be wearing used gloves anywhere and he thinks, Bora should’ve known that.

Bora clears her throat. “O-oh. Blaming this to my aging braincells.” She jokes around hoping that her father would just let her off the hook.

“If you ever do this again, quit being a doctor.” He says.

Bora apologized 10 times before her father lets her go, and she had to stay for 30 minutes of lecture—backed up by studies about personal protection equipment he had memorized. She wasn’t ready for that at all, and she feels like she just attended a three-hour seminar. But she wasn’t really paying attention because all she had in her mind is the dead woman (but alive) in the morgue.

_How is that possible? I have to know if her heart is beating again. Wait. That’s impossible because her blood is drained out before autopsy was performed on her. Wait, she’s an unclaimed body, which means her body is still not opened._ Bora starts to talk to herself when she was walking back to the morgue.

“Hey open up. It’s me.” She whispers loudly to the door and it immediately opens. She walks inside still talking to herself, while the other woman closes the door. Bora unintentionally sees her exposed butt cheeks and throws the coat to the woman.

“I’m assuming you’re incapable of handing things nicely.” The _dead_ person answers while she picks up the coat. “So, what took you so long and why are you talking to yourself?”

Bora is about sound more insane than the half dead woman’s existence and she knows it herself. “I will give you a place to stay, only if you let me study you.” She says in all seriousness.

The woman is left surprised after hearing Bora’s proposal, especially that this is the first time she got asked something like this. “Well. Before I agree, what’s your name?” She asks as she squeezed into the small coat with sleeves that are too short for her long arms, but long enough to cover her body down to her knees.

“Kim Bora.”

“Oh. A Kim too.” The woman extends her cold hand and Bora shakes it without hesitation. “I’m Kim Minji.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you all think about the first chapter <3


	3. What She Is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas/Happy holidays!!
> 
> update is kinda delayed bcs something came up at home :( anyways here it is!! I hope u enjoy <3

Yoohyeon wakes up because of the noise coming from the apartment’s kitchen. She rubs her eyes and checks her phone. It’s already 1 AM and she can recognize her sister’s loud voice. So, she stands up to check up on her but as soon as she opens the door, the first thing she sees is an exposed butt.

She screams, causing the other two women in front of her to scream. “Why are we screaming!?” The unfamiliar woman asks loudly, followed by a loud scream _again._

“Who are you?!” Yoohyeon asks as loud as she did. “W-why are you wearing an apron with no clothes underneath?!” She added.

“Stop screaming!” Bora intervened. “Okay let’s calm down.” She says putting her hands on the air while looking at Yoohyeon and Minji.

Then her sister looks at her, and back to the other woman and then back to Bora and back to the woman. After a few seconds, Yoohyeon mouth forms an O, as if she realized something. The confusion in her face was gone as soon as she puts on that smug smile. “Wait. I’m sorry I disturbed you two I’m just gonna g—”

“It’s not what you think!” It was Bora’s turn to scream but Yoohyeon just smirks at her, obviously not changing what she thinks they were doing. “I swear to God I will choke you!” Bora added.

“Oh? Shouldn’t you be doing that to—” Yoohyeon cuts her own sentence and glanced to the other woman.

“That’s not even what I mean!” Bora stomps her feet towards Yoohyeon, with her fists closed and the younger woman quickly gets back in her room. On the other hand, Minji is watching the bantering of the two sisters, while she leans on the kitchen counter. Amusement is visible on her face. Bora catches her looking and rolls her eyes at her before going back to her room.

Minji just waits for Bora to come out of her room but after 30 minutes, no one came out. Minji starts to walk around the living room and finds a body mirror. She sees herself, still wearing the apron that was used in the morgue. She turns around and checks herself out. _I kinda look good on this?_ She says to herself.

The next thing she finds is a shelf full of vinyl and beside it is the record player. Most of the vinyl there is classical music, which is Bora’s favorite genre to listen to every time she’s relaxing or studying. Minji goes through every vinyl, pulling one and putting it back to pull another. The last one catches her attention— _Mozart’s Oboe Concerto in C Major K314_. It has a note written with a silver pen.

_Thank you for always supporting me, babe. I’m sorry I broke your other copy, so I got you a new one! I love you. Please don’t always drink coffee! - your beautiful girlfriend_

“Put that back.” Minji jumps at the sound of Bora’s voice. She wasn’t able notice the shorter woman that’s already behind her. Yes. Even a dead person like her can still get startled. And so, Minji complies and puts the record back to the shelf and faces Bora. “I can’t sleep.” Bora added before handing her a set of pink pajamas, with a bunny designed pattern. “That one’s too long for me so it’s perfect for you.” She says while she slams her small body to the white leather sofa.

“You never told me you have a girlfriend.” Minji says while untying the apron’s ribbon on her back.

“We’re not in that stage of friendship yet.” Bora answers with her eyes closed.

“I see. So, you’re considering me as your friend already?” The taller woman asks while removing the apron. Her voice sounds deep and flirty—or at least that’s how Bora heard it.

“Can you just get dressed quickly?” She retorted while she rolls her eyes at the naked woman in front of her, who’s enjoying the view of pissed Bora. Minji doesn’t know why, but she enjoys seeing her annoyed for some reason.

The pajamas fit perfectly on Minji, but it’s still kind of short for her legs. Minji decides to join the shorter woman on the sofa. “Aren’t you going to sleep?” Bora asks her.

“I’m always awake.” She answers.

“What do you mean?”

“It’s exactly what I said. I’m always awake. I’ve been awake for years already.” Suddenly, Bora lets go of the idea of sleeping tonight by standing to get a notebook before going back to their conversation. Minji notices how interested she was about her. She never experienced any of this, because she spent her life living in the forest, in alleys, or morgues. No one would dare to talk to her.

“So, you’re like this ever since you were born?” Another question.

“I wasn’t born. I was… made. I guess.” She answers and she sees Bora frowning before writing her answer down.

“Do you know how you were made?”

“No. All I know about myself is that every time I die, I wake up in a different body.”

Bora puts her notebook down, kind of defeated at the idea she just heard. It’s impossible to explain this _phenomenon_ in a clinical and scientific method but that doesn’t hide the fact that she was too intrigued. “So, this—” she points her finger from Minji’s head to her feet back and forth “this body is not yours?”

Minji shakes her head in return. “But technically, it’s mine now.”

“What happens if you get recognized by the people that know the owner of this body?”

“They won’t. No one remembers her anymore as soon as I got in her body.” Then silence wins over them. Bora is massaging her temples, stressed but curious at the same time. This is definitely something she didn’t expected it to be.

“That’s kinda messed up.”

“It is.”

On the other hand, Minji’s eyes keep on wandering around the house, observing every furniture, every wall and floor tiles she can see. Autopsy was never done on her body since no one is claiming it. Whoever owns the body before, their family must come to give consent in order for the autopsy to be performed.

And Minji hates it every time she _steals_ a body, it’s too unfair. It’s already her 5th body in her 26 years of existence. She never wanted any of the people from their past to forget about them and most especially she just wants to be _permanently_ gone.

“Are there others like you?” Bora asks while she adjusts her body and faces Minji completely. Once again, she notices the jet black iris of the other woman. It seems deep, as if it’s an endless dark hole.

Minji clears her throat before answering, kind of distracted by the way Bora is staring at her eyes. “I’m not sure. I guess I haven’t met anyone like me or I just didn’t know.”

Suddenly, they hear a door closing. It wasn’t closed forcedly, but softly—as if someone was sneaking. Bora checks the time, and it was already 3 AM. She shrugs the sound off thinking it just came from their apartment neighbors. “I’m going to sleep now.” She stands up and looks at Minji. “Let’s continue this tomorrow.” She adds as she hands a blanket. “Good night.”

“Hold on.” Minji stops Bora from entering her room.

“What?” The shorter woman asks while she puts her right hand on her waist.

“Thank you for letting me stay and for… not freaking out?”

“You don’t sound so sure. Are you really thankful?”

“Yes. Of course.” Minji feels her cheeks warming up and she clenches her fists out of embarrassment. For the first time, she is the one flustered.

“As you should.”

**Author's Note:**

> Would like to know what y'all think about this :D


End file.
